


Fake It - The Extra

by Zeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Allergies, Doctor/Patient, Gen, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is a genderfluid and proud of it, though they're not so proud of an allergy that leads them straight into the arms of a hunky young doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake It - The Extra

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this will be the spin off of my story Fake It. In the main story it's all about John's and Dave while in this one we get to know more about genderfluid Jane and their hunky doctor. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, this spin off is only meant to be for fun!
> 
> If you'd like to read the main story to this then here's the link!   
> archiveofourown.org/works/2619224/chapters/5840972

It all happened so fast, one minute Jane was enjoying their time with decorating the store, saying goodbye to John and turning away when their ankle just gives way. What do they fall in? Only what they're heavily allergic to; tinsel. And lots of it.

It shocked Jane at first before it started to tickle and then burn their skin. Jane shrieked and pushed themselves out of the pile, people joined in pulling them away from the evil pile of doom they just fell in. Their face, arms and back, everything that was touched by tinsel was so itchy and they couldn't do anything about it because the shock of it made Jane stop moving. They heard Dave's voice ask where it hurts or something like that so all they could feel was burning.

"Pain. Everywhere. Foot. Back. Face." People were fawning over Jane, wanting to help but not touch them in case it made them feel worse. Soon enough, a strangers voice was near them and Jane told them where it hurt again, being poked and prodded on their ankle until they groaned in pain. The strangers were trying to lift them up but Jane struggled, it hurt. Jane then heard someone call for a stretcher and realized it was a paramedic trying to touch them, which made them feel a little better, they would be out of the woods soon enough.

Jane was then lifted onto a stretcher and carried out into the ambulance, plonked on the bed and drove away to the closest hospital. People were around them, asking how painful it was from one to ten; it wasn't so bad once the shock left their system so they called out that it was about a six, it was still itchy as fuck. The ambulance arrived with short time and the doors opened up to wheel Jane in, straight to the ER in a small cubicle out of the way from oncoming traffic of busy nurses wheeling patients too and fro. A couple nurses came by and assessed whether Jane's problem would need immediate action. A lovely lady came in to take all the needed pain away by injecting a drug to numb the nerves so that Jane wouldn't keep having the need to scratch at every single piece of their body.

Once the nurses finished the assessment, they said that it wasn't a complete emergency but would need to be looked at pretty soon and left to cubicle to go to other patients that needed immediate attention. And so the waiting game began. Without a clock or games to pass the time it was driving them crazy with the need to see a doctor right away. Hearing the noise around them was almost like white noise for them to close their eyes and him a soft tune. The drug that lady out in their system wad working wonderfully; taking away all the sudden urges to scratch the burning hives that were no doubt everywhere.

It was so good in fact that they started singing to themself. "One hundred bottles of rum on the wall, one hundred bottles of rum. You take one down and pass it around, ninety nine bottles of rum on the wall..."

It went on for ages but at least it passed the time for now. They were so into it in fact, that they forgot that a doctor was meant to come in any minute. "Eighty four bottles of rum on the wall, eighty four bottles of rum. You take one down--"

"Pass it around, eighty three bottles of rum on the wall!"

"What the shit!" Jane opened their eyes quickly, the light a little blinding before returning to a normal sight, spotting a very handsome face looking down at them. It was probably the doctor, had that much time passed? The doctor had sparkling green eyes behind thick rectangle glasses, his hair was spiked but messy, probably from the hard work of running around after patients. When he smiled Jane noticed that his teeth were a little buck toothed but it was majorly adorable.

"Hello to you too! I'm Doctor English, nice to meet you!" He leaned back to collect a clip board on the side table, reading what the problem was and hummed in approval. "Okay I'm going to read the information written down and say if anything is wrong. Your name is Jane Crocker, twenty years old, gender is female--"

"No."

"No?" He frowned and looked down at his patient who was stone faced. Jane let out a sigh before speaking the same shit they always said when talking to an official.

"I'm biologically a female but I identify as genderfluid."

"Oh." Doctor English made a note of that and wrote it down in the preferred section, smiling once again. "What pronouns should I call you then?"

"They, please." Doctor English nodded and continued with the written information, the rest was fine and he quickly moved on to the problem at hand. He asked if anything like this ha happened before and Jane had to speak about a very embarrassing Christmas where they got pranked and had tinsel explode on them, not knowing at the time that they were allergic and so broke out into rashes and had to go to the hospital. It was at least five years ago and they never had a problem since today because they never touched the stuff until falling in it today.

"Well I need to see if that is filed before giving you medication or ointment that works. Let's see here, right ankle..." The doctor moved down to take a look, slowly and gently taking the flat shoe off and setting it aside before frowning at the bruised foot in front of him. He moved it back and forth, looking for signs that it was broken, stopping immediately when Jane let out a cry of pain. "Okay, well it's not broken. It's heavily bruised so I'm going to say it's sprained. You're going to need to stay off walking on it for a couple of weeks."

Doctor English got to work with wrapping up the foot in a set of compression bandages, hushing Jane when they hissed in pain. He beamed brightly when it was all done, pulling away and grabbing the clip board once more. "I'll be back in just a moment."

And so Jane was left alone with their thoughts once more. At least this time they had someone to think about; doctor English was one hunky guy once you get past his confusion with gender. The way he was handling their foot was almost caressing, not that they minded. He seemed like a nice guy that Jane wanted to get to know, looking up at the patterned ceiling of the cubicle. It does suck though; no walking for two weeks? How will they get their job done? They would have to take a break for a little while until they could put weight on their foot, what a fucking liberty.

Mr Hunky Doctor came back with a beam, waving a couple tubes of cream. "You're in the database! That's neato! That meant I found out what your doctor treated you with last time, so I have two ointments here. Hydrocortisone cream was used for your last reaction and this is calamine lotion that I personally use when my patients have had a serious rash. You can use either but not at the same time, your rashes won't fade away for at least a week, maybe more but these can help you along the way."

The doctor closed the curtain giving them some privacy and helped Jane sit up, being careful not to irritate the rashes. "You may decline of you want but I'd rather you put the cream on right away so you don't have to be in a lot of pain when the drug wears off. I need you to take off your clothes so I can see where all the rash is, I need to put cream on them."

It stunned Jane for a moment and they looked at the doctor who suddenly stood up and shook his hands, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks. "I mean! If that's okay with you."

Jane slipped off their glasses and set them on the bed, pulling their shirt over their head slowly; he was the doctor after all and it wasn't like they were going to say no to a good looking man asking for them to strip, it was like a crappy porn movie. Excuse them for trying. "Can I at least have your first name before you rub my body with cream?"

The doctor flapped his lips for a moment before averting his eyes, speaking croakily. "It's Jake. Doctor Jake English."

"Well then, Jake. Lather me with cream." They lay there in wake, arms open so the doctor could rub cream into their rashes. Jake was a mess of embarrassment but gathered his doctoring brain and got to work with their arms first, almost painting it on thinly. It was cold but not unpleasant and Jane watched the doctor's face with joy, he had a harsh blush on his cheeks as he then swapped to the other arm and then proceeded with their shoulders and neck. "Is this the first time you've done something like this?"

"Yeah actually, it is. I've recently started being a doctor here, just gotten out of training." Jake blabbed on about his life in the field of medicine as he painted his patient's back with the cream. Jane was impressed with how far the guy had come, he was only twenty and yet he could be a professional doctor, that must have been a goal he worked hard to achieve with blood, sweat and tears. The doctor hesitated when it came to the point where he would have to touch an intimate part of his patient, peering up at Jane for his approval and the genderfluid let out a sigh, being body positive they didn't mind who looked at them naked, reaching back carefully to not rub off the cream, unlatching their bra and letting it slip off.

Jake's eyes widened but he tried to not make it awkward for the both of them, squirting the ointment on his hand and smoothing it over Jane's small breasts, making it quick work and pulling away for his patient to get decent once more. Jane slipped their bra back on carefully to not smudge anything and clipped it shut. Feeling their weight of itching fade fast, they felt at ease yet alas their bottom half was still tormenting them. With the doctor's permission, Jane slipped off the bed and undid their trousers, pulling them down to reveal even worse rashes; the tinsel didn't even touch their legs so what the fuck? Allergies were weird. "Well that's awesome of you, doc."

"Thank you, I try my best." Jake chuckled and rubbed the ointment into their legs. Jane had to rest their hands on Jake's shoulders to not put any weight on their sprained ankle. The doctor lathered both their legs up quickly, not needing to go any higher above their thigh because there wasn't any type of redness around that area. "I think you're all set, I'm going to give you a prescription at the front desk and if you follow my instructions then you'll be good as new in no time at all!"

He let Jane pull their trousers up before peeling back the curtain, the noise of the ER hitting him straight in the face. Nurses were rushing around and bed were being wheeled in from ambulances, shouts of medication needed for the wounded while patients were sat or laying in their little cubicles, moaning and groaning in uncomfortable pain. The clock hanging over the door read seven thirty, it was nearly time for him to finish up his shift for the night, he turned back to finish with his patient who was sitting on the bed holding their crutches. "I take it you have your phone with you to call someone to pick you up?"

"Oh right yeah, I'll call a friend don't worry." They flipped open their phone and started dialling, Jake closing the curtain again because he didn't want to be seen as not doing any work in his last fifteen minutes. Jane had already called a couple of their friends and was getting desperate, going down their employee contacts and trying them for anything. A person answered only to decline because they were busy with family problems at the moment, they gave in and closed up their phone in defeat. "I'll just call a cab then."

"No one would answer?"

"Yeah, it's too close to Christmas for anyone to care." Jake had frowned at that, leaning against the make shift wall of the cubicle.

"What about your parents?" Jane scoffed and rolled their eyes, almost like it was typical of someone to ask that.

"They didn't want anything to do with me once I came out." It stung a little for Jake, sympathy bubbling up but he held it down, not wanting to make Jane angry accidentally. He chose to do the nicest thing since he was getting off early, it would be unkind if he didn't at least ask. He didn't know about coming out with it though, fiddling with the end of his white coat and talking down to the floor.

"I could drive you home, if no one is coming for you." Jane's eyes lifted to the baby faced doctor for a moment before letting out a soft chuckle, nodding their head. It settled Jake and he said to wait here until his shift was over in a couple of minutes, then he would come get them to drive them home. With that, doctor English pulled back the curtain once more to finis his folder for the day behind the front desk. Jane was attempting to keep cool but deep down they knew that something else was going on here, letting their friends know where they would be so one, they didn't have to worry about picking them up and two, just in case something else happened to them. Jane typed away on their phone to Dave, who was close to bedtime at John's house, they were so going to have sex it wasn't even funny anymore.

Seeing that Egbert kid was a highlight of Jane's day; his spunky attitude towards life always left a happy mark on people he just met, it was a gift. Dave had given them John's number and they responded by spamming him with one worded texts about the hospital visit, chatting to him for a while was good fun and Jane spoke about getting a lift from their doctor - they might have said that said doctor was a hunk, but who were they to judge?

"Ready to go?"

An accented voice broke Jane out of an emoji war with John, glancing up at Jake who was no longer in a doctors coat, instead donning a sweater and scarf to match knee high shorts. It was a fashion statement in itself.

"Weren't you wearing green trousers earlier?" Jane commented as they once again slipped off the bed and grabbed the crutches leaning against the wall, pocketing their phone before slotting their arms into the holders, limping toward the doctor. Jake blushed and scratched his cheek which was a bit shadowed from a long days work.

"I wear them over my normal attire just in case something happens at work and my outfits get ruined. It's also cleanlier." They started off slow due to it being Jane's first time on crutches, the difficulty of putting all their weight on one foot and then on their arms was tough. They had to come clean that it looked fun to play on crutches when you didn't have to actually work them all day, this would be a major workout for the genderfluid. They exited the hospital with Jake being a gentleman, opening the door for Jane to limp through and soon they were off to the parking lot to spot a dark green Sedan, it appeared brand new with the way it was so clean, not a speck of dust of dirt on the tyres and the inside of it was almost pristine. Jake once again opened up the passenger side door to let Jane in, it was a task slotting yourself in when you have two unbendable sticks trying to get in too. Jake shut the passenger door and went round to his side, getting in and seat belting up, checking the mirrors before peering over to his patient with a soft, charming smile. "Can I know where I'm going?"

"Oh! Right shit yeah." Jane spluttered embarrassed, naming their address that was a good forty five minutes away, cringing when Jake said that it was the complete opposite of where he lived which meant he'd be wasting fuel to take care of a patient off the clock. They felt a little guilty as they watched the work go by in bright lights for nighttime, scratching instinctively at a rash on their knee, only to hand they hand lifted off their leg entirely by a baby soft hand. "Um?"

"Don't scratch or it'll create toxins that make you want to scratch more until you end up a splotchy mess, just try not to as best you can." He advised, turning the wheel one handed to go round a corner. He seemed content with driving, maybe it was a passion of his to cruise down the road in his fancy doctor car.

That didn't explain why he was still holding Jane's hand.

They didn't pull away though, instead they just made a sarcastic comment to lighten the mood. "Oh Romeo, are you intending on wooing me before carting me away into the sunset?"

"What?" The doctor bunched his thick eyebrows together in a frown as he glanced over at his passenger, Jane wiggling their entwined hands together. Jake's face blew up once more and let go immediately, apologising profusely and focusing on the road ahead of him while the genderfluid laughed heartedly; this man was amazing fun without even trying. Their conversation drifted from then, speaking about normal things a couple of strangers would discuss; what jobs they had and small talk. Half an hour into their journey and Jane had already knew that Jake had a fat cat at home named Tiny Tim, he had a love for shooting areas due to having several handguns that he would never use by they were there. They bonded owe their love for baking, Jake loved to make cookies but never got far because he ended up eating the cookie mix. Jane promised him that they would make him a batch as a thank you, making the doctor's face heat up once more.

Jane had also spilled the beans about their life, how they lived in a rented apartment alone, their parents paid for their living arrangements because they didn't want Jane to have a chance at going home, they shared the place with a ferret named Noodle, after a band member in their favorite group Gorillaz. Jake seemed to explode with joy at that statement, grinning devilishly. "No way! I love that band too! Why didn't you say something! I have a CD in my glove compartment."

Jane laughed and searched through the compartment and pulled out a soundtrack dedicated to his favorite band, slotting it in and relaxing when 19-2000 started playing. It was peaceful to be with Jake, which was strange because they had only just met and yet the man had touched parts of them that no one would dare to, just in case it made them panic about their identity. Whatever. Jane could say that they were starting to feel a soft spot for the new doctor, pointing to the roundabout exit that he was going to take. "It's the crappy one in the row of good houses."

"You live here? This is a flash place." Jake slowed down to pull into the gravelled driveway, parking and turning off the car and with that, the music stopped playing. Jane shrugged; they didn't exactly pay for it but it wasn't really that good of an area even though the houses all seemed o look flashy. It was all a facade. Jake got out and went around to open the passenger side, helping Jane out of the car with a little difficulty because holy shit getting out of a car when you could only put pressure on one leg was a mission in itself. But they won out in the end, balancing on their crutches with a lopsided grin.

"Do you want to come in for, I dunno, coffee? Tea? Cookies?" Jane spoke with a humorous tone but they meant every word; getting to know the doctor was one reason why they wanted to carry on their conversation inside but another was that Jake was their type. The shy yet passionate person who respects others, Jane couldn't let this one slip through the net. "Just as a thank you for driving me all this way."

"No I really should be getting home, to Tiny Tim you see. I don't have anyone to feed them hike I'm gone and biscuits can only do so much. Thank you for the offer though, it was nice getting to know you." Jake chuckled through a beaming grin, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. Jane nodded in understanding but was satisfied, reaching into the car again to retrieve a pen and a ripped up piece of paper, writing down their number and handing it over. The doctor was shocked at first because this wasn't normally the treatment he would get from his patients, taking the torn paper and having a peek at what Jane wrote, burning his cheeks with embarrassment. "What's this?"

"Well I'm not exactly happy that you're not being thanked fully for being so nice to me today. I want to do it properly. So give me a ring or a message when you want to get a thank you." Jane stared down at the pavement, a flush of their own just starting to creep onto their face; what was happening to them? This had never been done before, getting nervous while asking a hunk out, normally they're full of confidence with their chest puffed out and not caring if the other person declines. But now it's as if everything the doctor did effected Jane, they wanted Jake to stay just a little longer in their company. "You said you'd want to enjoy a batch of cookies that I made specially."

Watching the genderfluid sink into themselves with nerves was both awkward and adorable, Jake shoved the phone number into his pocket. He might be innocent to the whole ordeal of society but he wasn't stupid, he knew when someone liked him and was trying to get him to engage with them, he had been single for a long time due to focusing on training to be a professional and then work had gotten in the way that he didn't have enough time to actually try and date someone. It was like fate right now, a patient or - no longer a patient but someone who wants a little extra tender care, to spend time with him and eat cookies together? How could he refuse something like that from someone who looked the way Jane did. He wasn't hiding anything when he first saw Jane, stumbling around and he even got to touch them without any fuss, Jane was a cool person to hang out with and he could see them becoming more, leaning in to give his patient's heated cheek a peck. "I'll come round next week to check on your foot and rashes."

He then proceeded to get into his car and pull out before driving away, leaving Jane to blink in the now empty space that just held Jake. The kiss mark burned into their cheek like a tattoo, holy shit did that really happen?

Meanwhile Jake had all of his windows open in his car to flush out the heat in his face, thinking the scene in his head over and over again. "Oh god why did I do that?!"


End file.
